


If we sleep together

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Convivere sotto lo stesso tetto di Ichigo Kurosaki e Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez può essere estenuante anche per una donna paziente come Orihime Inoue. Non tutto il male viene per nuocere, tuttavia, e quello che sembra il più banale dei litigi, può trasformarsi nella scintilla di qualcosa ben più interessante...





	

**Author's Note:**

> È una threesome, è GrimmIchiHime ed è ambientata nell'universo what... if? di "[UST](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9563444/chapters/21623858)", la mia fanfic che attualmente è solo al secondo capitolo ma che presto riprenderò in mano per farla andare fino in fondo. Ergo, Grimmjow è ancora Arrancar ma vive in casa di Orihime occupando un gigai e Ichigo sta con lui per sorvegliarlo... Giuro che era andato con quell'intenzione! 8°D Ok, questo è quanto, se vi è piaciuta, applaudite. Se non vi è piaciuta, pomodorate. Bye~
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #080.Perché  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Colti sul fatto

_Make me a pretty person_   
_Make me feel like I belong_   
_Make me hard and make me happy_   
_Make me beautiful_   
_**{Sleep Together | Garbage}** _

Orihime si chiede perché.

Orihime fissa lo spazio davanti a sé e si chiede perché continui a sostare dietro lo spiraglio appena socchiuso della porta di camera sua. Il suo cervello le ripete ossessivamente quella domanda da ben cinque minuti ma il suo corpo non sembra voler rispondere, la gola è secca, il cuore batte con troppa forza e lo sguardo è calamitato tutto lì, in quel punto preciso che nel buio del soggiorno spicca decisamente come fosse illuminato da una luce comparsa da chissà dove.

Non dovrebbe trovarsi lì, lo sa che spiare non sta bene, lo sa che è sbagliato ma… non riesce a smettere. È sleale osservare due persone coinvolte in… beh, atteggiamenti _molto intimi_ , anche se si sono impegnate nei medesimi gesti con lei non più di qualche sera prima. È sleale restare nascosta e godere di uno spettacolo che la turba, è vero, ma non in modo spiacevole. Anzi.

Maledetta curiosità, se non avesse abbandonato le coperte calde del suo letto per inseguire quei fugaci rumori notturni, non sarebbe arrivata a questo!

Eppure mai avrebbe immaginato, nonostante tutti i loro precedenti, quello che l’aspettava dietro la porta, una volta risvegliata all’improvviso dal suo saporitissimo sonno. Il parlottare borbottato e confuso che è venuto dall’altra stanza poteva essere tranquillamente causato da un litigio e forse all’inizio è stato davvero così. Grimmjow e Ichigo lo fanno spesso – litigare, naturalmente – e la convivenza a tre diventa molto difficile anche per il più sciocco dei pretesti. Lo spazio in quel divano-letto è risicato di per sé e la pazienza dei suoi due coinquilini lo è anche di più, ennesimo motivo per cui tenere la porta della camera ermeticamente chiusa può essere solo un vantaggio per lei: le impedisce di sobbalzare alle imprecazioni che volano, sussurrate ma abbondanti, nel corso di una notte intera.

Eppure c’è stato qualcosa di strano nei mormorii che si sono spenti – all’improvviso come all’improvviso erano cominciati – qualcosa che non ha afferrato subito. È stata sul punto di riaddormentarsi, rincuorata da come l’ennesimo diverbio sia stato evitato, quando i mormorii sono ricominciati. Più sottili, più concitati e poi… e poi quegli schiocchi. Umidi, ripetuti, _fastidiosi_. No, Orihime non userebbe quel termine per descrivere la sensazione che le hanno messo addosso, appiccicosa e invischiante al punto da risvegliarla completamente e costringerla a rigirarsi nervosamente nel suo letto più e più volte, finché il bisbigliare non si è trasformato in una frase, completa e pronunciata con tale forza da penetrare persino lo schermo di legno della porta e giungere chiara alle sue orecchie.

« _… va bene, lo faccio, basta che stai zitto!_ ».

Orihime è balzata seduta sul suo letto, prestando orecchio al più piccolo degli scricchiolii con un’attenzione che lei stessa non ha faticato a definire indiscreta. Perché tutta quella curiosità? E perché quei suoni densi e pesanti le si sono infilati sotto pelle formicolando piano, l’hanno resa agitata e nervosa e… stranita? Perché nel rumore di tessuto smosso, di respiri affannosi e cigolii costanti ha dovuto per forza rintracciare la malizia di un evento che _sicuramente_ non stava accadendo?

Doveva essere un’innocua discussione e nulla più, Orihime ha continuato a convincersene, mettendo a tacere la voce che le ha sussurrato dentro e le ha messo in testa idee ben più balzane e pericolose. La forzata convivenza che va avanti ormai da più di tre mesi ha distorto la sua capacità di giudizio, non ha saputo come altro spiegarsi il coacervo di pulsioni incontrollabili che le ha innervato ogni muscolo e l’ha resa spaventosamente ansiosa di scattare giù dal materasso e correre verso il soggiorno.

Alla fine alla porta si è avvicinata, decisa in ogni caso a chiedere se ci fosse bisogno di aiuto per dirimere quello che si è ostinata ancora a definire un litigio in piena regola.

Ha ringraziato il cielo di essere stata tanto prudente da aprire piano, senza far cigolare i cardini, perché le è bastata un’occhiata per sentire il respiro morire in gola e aggrapparsi forte alla maniglia, nell’ordine spietato di non muoversi, non parlare e non far avvertire la sua presenza.

Ichigo e Grimmjow non stanno litigando. Non stanno facendo soltanto quello, per lo meno. Sono nudi, è quello che intuisce dai vestiti seminati attorno al divano-letto, perché sono letteralmente aggrovigliati sotto le lenzuola stropicciate, e si stanno baciando. Orihime ha percepito con chiarezza l’istinto che come una presa d’acciaio l’ha afferrata dietro la nuca, in un pizzicore fastidioso che l’ha indotta a farsi un passo indietro e richiudere la porta, perché non sta proprio bene comportarsi così. Non ci è riuscita, però. È rimasta imbambolata sulla soglia, lo stomaco aggrovigliato in un dolore bruciante e sottile, che la fa sentire piccola e stupida, e lo sguardo pieno dei loro gesti convulsi. C’è qualcosa d’ipnotico in cui due corpi tanto prestanti e tanto vicini che a Orihime piacciono tanto, forse anche troppo, e questo offusca la sua capacità di giudizio, la rende tremendamente debole a un desiderio che le secca la gola e che, una volta sperimentato, non si è mai più davvero spento.

Vorrebbe raggiungerli ma considera troppo sfacciata l’idea d’insinuarsi fra loro in maniera tanto arbitraria. Vorrebbe lasciarli soli ma non ce la fa, le riesce insopportabile la sola idea che stiano condividendo un momento tanto profondo senza di lei.

Continua a chiedersi perché non faccia quel benedetto passo indietro e chiuda la porta e il suo imbarazzo e i suoi rimorsi si fanno ancora più forti quando vede Ichigo cominciare a baciare il collo di Grimmjow, aprendosi una strada che viaggia dritta verso il basso. Sono così estremi quando si scambiano quelle effusioni fra loro due, diversi da come si comportano quando c’è anche lei. Aspri, direbbe, accaniti al punto che le verrebbe da uscire davvero allo scoperto e implorarli di fermarsi e smetterla di farsi male ma sa che non è così. Non si stanno danneggiando, è il loro modo di comunicare, quel consumarsi a vicenda che non lascia scampo, che è tanto assoluto da non tollerare alcun genere di barriera o di convenzione che dia forma ai loro gesti. Sono mosse sbozzate, pulsioni carnali trasformate in atti senza alcuna mediazione razionale. Poco importa che Grimmjow lo stia graffiando o che Ichigo risponda a suon di morsi e imprecazioni inviperite, non è più una semplice lotta e a lei… a lei piace guardarli, per quanto spaventata sia da un modo simile di approcciarsi.

Lei non potrebbe farlo mai, non riuscirebbe a ferire volontariamente qualcuno neanche nell’impeto più forte e disperante della passione, neanche per salvare la sua propria vita ma Ichigo e Grimmjow sono così forti e così determinati che potrebbero permettersi questo e altro e…

… lo stomaco fa una giravolta e s’attorciglia ancora mentre un sospiro roco dell’Espada la investe in pieno e Orihime per qualche istante dimentica di respirare, lo sguardo attentissimo sulla testa arancione che continua a scendere inesorabilmente verso il basso. Nel suo gigai, senza il buco né la maschera né la Zanpakuto al fianco, Grimmjow assume espressioni così umane e così diverse dalla semplice rabbia o dal desiderio di distruzione che non incantarsi a osservarle tutte è per lei un’impresa. Non dovrebbe essere così drammaticamente invaghita – no, forse è un sentimento ben più forte – di un uomo che non è Kurosaki-kun e a proposito di Kurosaki-kun… in questo preciso istante sta facendo qualcosa di molto sporco e lei può osservarlo perfettamente.

Grimmjow s’è spostato un po’, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano mentre le coperte sono scivolate molto più in basso, coprendo a stento le gambe e il bacino di Ichigo, che gli sta ricoprendo di baci e morsi la pancia, lì dove normalmente c’è il buco da Hollow e dove ora c’è invece l’addome piatto del suo gigai. E poi sposta la testa, il tempo sufficiente a strisciare più indietro e lasciare che involontariamente Orihime veda abbastanza da intuire cosa si appresta a fare.

Non che nei passati mesi non le sia capitato con una certa frequenza di osservare i due ragazzi senza vestiti ma l’imbarazzo resta sempre uguale mentre si ritrova a spostare freneticamente lo sguardo altrove, perdendosi a fissare con insistenza il soffitto buio.

Si chiede ancora una volta perché non le scatti dentro l’impulso di strizzare le palpebre e ritirarsi in fretta e furia nella sua stanza ma non c’è risposta ragionevole neanche a questa domanda. E nemmeno a quella che le ruggisce forte nella testa quando la sua attenzione torna tutta e con fin troppa convinzione sul movimento fluido con cui la testa di Ichigo si abbassa fra le gambe di Grimmjow.

La curiosità si mischia al dubbio e all’imbarazzo e Orihime arrossisce fino all’inverosimile, il cuore che le batte così forte da rimbombarle violentemente nei timpani in un pulsare doloroso che indolenzisce il cranio. Non deve guardare, non deve proprio farlo e allora perché continua a fissare con insistenza le labbra morbide di Ichigo che si spalancano e la sua lingua che spunta e che… lecca Grimmjow?!

E non… non un punto qualsiasi del suo corpo… sta… lo sta sfiorando proprio… _proprio lì_.

Orihime si porta una mano alla faccia, è più forte di lei, si copre un occhio e la guancia, deglutendo a vuoto mentre si chiede perché Ichigo stia facendo qualcosa di cui lei in teoria neanche dovrebbe conoscere l’esistenza. Oltre ogni ingenuità, però, comprende abbastanza bene l’effetto di tutte quelle manovre, il che non le impedisce di sorprendersi per un gesto che da Ichigo neanche si aspetterebbe. È sempre così dolce, protettivo e _trattenuto_ con lei e ora… ora si vergogna tantissimo a osservarlo con tanta morbosità e ancor più si vergogna di ciò che prova di fronte a uno spettacolo simile, del calore feroce che le divampa nel ventre mentre la lingua del ragazzo accarezza piano la pelle tesa, s’inerpica, traccia linee sottili e poi riprende a leccare con tale insistenza che per un attimo Orihime strizza davvero le palpebre. Neanche quel gesto basta a cancellare il pensiero molesto che le è strisciato in corpo, la curiosità di sapere cosa proverebbe se la bocca di Ichigo fosse su di lei.

La gelosia la corrode piano, bruciando quasi più del desiderio che la tormenta, e il senso di colpa l’assale di nuovo mentre si chiede ancora una volta perché resti lì a osservarli, perché _si permetta di soffrire_ per essere esclusa da qualcosa in cui non deve intromettersi, punto e basta. Loro non gradiscono la sua presenza, è semplice, e lei… lei è sempre più svergognata mentre il suo sguardo torna a posarsi su Ichigo e sulla sua bocca che ora si spalanca piano e prende tutto ciò che può e gli occhi azzurri di Grimmjow si velano all’improvviso. Orihime riesce a vederlo, non è poi così distante e poi quello sguardo lo conosce bene, la perseguita persino nella penombra della stanza, è esattamente lo stesso che l’Arrancar le rivolge quando fa l’amore con lei, quando le entra dentro in una sola e rude spinta e si perde nel calore soffocante del suo corpo.

Stringe la maniglia con tanta forza da temere di romperla o rompersi un dito ma non riesce a fermarsi, non può interrompere quell’osservazione che la rende sempre più inquieta di secondo in secondo, non ora che le labbra di Ichigo sono serrate contro la pelle e lui sta succhiando e ogni rumore che fuoriesce dalla sua gola è semplicemente troppo umido e osceno perché lei possa chiudere la porta e tornarsene a letto dimenticando ogni cosa.

Vorrebbe essere lì, vorrebbe stringersi contro il corpo nudo di Grimmjow che dev’essere febbricitante in questo momento, lo intuisce dal suo ansimare roco, dal modo in cui si agita, spingendosi contro la bocca di Ichigo, stringendogli i capelli fra le dita in una mossa imperiosa e guidando le sue mosse mentre si lascia andare a ben più di un’imprecazione colorita. Orihime arrossisce – e non sa più se per la vergogna o _per altro_ – e si morde un labbro a sangue per impedirsi ogni rumore, forzando il respiro a tornare regolare. Non ci riesce, non ce la fa, è tutto semplicemente troppo e le gambe diventano di gelatina quando anche Ichigo comincia a gemere piano, artigliando i fianchi dell’Arrancar fra le dita per non perdere la presa, non sul più bello.

È un sospiro spezzato e senza suono quello che le scivola fuori dalle labbra seccate quando vede Grimmjow inarcare la schiena, il viso trasfigurato in una tale smorfia di piacere da sembrare irriconoscibile, e la testa di Ichigo sobbalza appena all’indietro e poi la tensione si spezza di colpo, mentre ogni altro rumore lascia spazio solo all’affanno e al suono continuo di un deglutire che sfuma presto nel silenzio.

Ma la tensione non si placa sulla testa di Orihime, così oppressa da sentire il petto annodato in un intrico di muscoli tirati allo spasimo come corde di violino. Fa malissimo e la lontananza da quei due esseri tanto desiderati rende la sensazione ancora più insopportabile. Proprio quando le sembra di recuperare un po’ di calma, Ichigo si rialza e l’Arrancar gli afferra la nuca, costringendogli il viso contro il proprio e conducendolo in un lungo, affamatissimo bacio che non si preoccupa minimamente di ciò che la bocca del ragazzo ha toccato fino a qualche istante prima.

È un bacio così lungo che a Orihime pare interminabile, così lungo che neanche si accorge di aver aperto la porta un altro po’, che lo spiraglio è diventato un’apertura sufficiente al passaggio di una persona e che un piede è già spostato in avanti, nel tentativo forse di attraversare la distanza che la separa dai due ragazzi per annullarla, finalmente.

E poi Ichigo si allontana appena da Grimmjow, restando a fissarlo nel buio, prima di deglutire rumorosamente e borbottare qualcosa che suona come un: «Non crederai di cavartela così… mi merito qualcosa in cambio… non ti pare?!».

«Veramente sei tu quello che ha cominciato, chi ti ha chiesto niente!».

Il sorriso di Grimmjow è tornato ad essere il solito ghigno inquietante. Normalmente Orihime lo definirebbe un po’ troppo sfrontato ma obnubilata com’è da mille e più pensieri lo trova bellissimo, come la sua voce roca e come i sussurri stizziti di Ichigo e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate e ancora una volta si chiede perché sia stata così matta e sciocca da restarsene a guardare come una bimba troppo curiosa e perché adesso tutto questo le fa così male da impedirle di farsi indietro e tornare a dormire.

«… ma prima dovremmo chiedere a Orihime se non si è scocciata di guardarci… magari vuole partecipare anche lei, che ne sai?!».

Orihime vorrebbe morire. Vorrebbe morire o, in alternativa, credere che sia un’allucinazione, che Grimmjow non abbia detto davvero quelle parole, che lei abbia capito male, che…

La testa azzurra si volta nella sua direzione e due occhi affilati come la lama di una Zanpakutō la scrutano attenti dal centro della stanza, beffardi abbastanza da ridere di lei e dello smarrimento che le vela le grandi iridi castane mentre il corpo è totalmente irrigidito e si rifiuta di obbedire all’ordine perentorio di chiudere con fragore la porta e rintanarsi sotto le coperte vita natural durante.

«Grimmjow! Smettila di dire cazzate, Inoue è sicuramente a le…».

Ichigo pensa di avere le traveggole, mentre volta anche lui il capo e nega decisamente la presenza della figura che pure si staglia precisa nel vano della porta e continua a fissarlo anche quando si stropiccia gli occhi malamente e aguzza lo sguardo, pensando a uno scherzo provocato da un gioco di ombre. Ma Orihime resta in piedi a pochi passi da loro e continua a guardarli. Chissà da quanto tempo è lì… li avrà praticamente **colti sul fatto** e ora magari si sentirà esclusa da qualcosa da cui non l’avrebbe certo tenuta fuori se si fosse accorto in tempo e… oh, adesso li prenderà per due maniaci completi perché hanno davvero esagerato!

Grimmjow non sembra prendere la situazione con tanta preoccupazione, a giudicare da come neanche si scompone mentre Ichigo getta freneticamente il lenzuolo su entrambi per evitare che se ne restino anche soltanto altri tre secondi nudi come vermi davanti a Orihime.

«Inoue… da… da quanto sei qui? Non… non hai mica visto… visto qualcosa… ?» è l’unica cosa che riesce a balbettare, fra l’altro incespicando così tanto nelle parole da rendersi incomprensibile persino a se stesso.

«Oh, io scommetto che ha visto tutto!» s’intromette Grimmjow sarcastico, continuando a fissare attentamente la ragazza, come se la stesse inchiodando sul posto con la sola forza dello sguardo. E pare riuscirci.

«Io non… mi dispiace… è che avevo sentito un rumore e poi… e poi mi sono affacciata e… e invece di lasciarvi in pace ho… mi… mi sono comportata male…» la voce di Orihime trema e si spezza di nuovo, mentre si preme i pugni chiusi contro le tempie e si chiede perché è stata così sciocca e vigliacca da restare a guardare, senza intervenire né ritirarsi. Si disprezza così tanto per il suo comportamento che accetterebbe di buon grado qualsiasi rimprovero senza provare a difendersi neanche un secondo e, quando arriva, si limita a piegare la testa e guardare il pavimento, già completamente sconfitta.

«Sì, è vero, ti sei comportata proprio di merda!».

«Grimmjow! Smettila subito! La colpa di questo casino è solo nostra, perché siamo due animali!».

La voce di Ichigo sorge stizzita e parecchio arrabbiata nei confronti dell’Arrancar che, come al solito, si dimostra completamente a digiuno di buone maniere e soprattutto di un minimo d’empatia verso gli altri. E lui ha fretta di metterlo a tacere, perché che Orihime si senta male per una situazione tanto imbarazzante è palese anche per lui, tanto che è lì lì dal balzare giù dal divano-letto incurante di essere senza vestiti e correre a rassicurarla, quando avverte un singhiozzo tremante riempire l’atmosfera tesa e pericolante della stanza.

«Sì… ha ragione… Kurosaki-kun… non… non avrei dovuto… sono stata stupida…».

Le fa male affermare quelle parole, per una volta desidererebbe un pizzico di comprensione e ancora una volta si chiede perché il suo cervello ora come ora ragioni tanto scioccamente e perché la voglia di correre accanto ai due ragazzi monti così forte da farla sentire gelosa e prepotente. Vorrebbe che tacessero, vorrebbe che la lasciassero semplicemente avvicinare e la facessero sentire meno sola e incompleta e invece…

«Sì, cazzo, sei veramente stupida!».

«Grimmjow…!».

Ichigo medita davvero l’idea di ucciderlo di botte seduta stante, perché anche il più becero degli scherzi prima o poi deve finire, ma Grimmjow lo ignora, continuando a fissare il capo chinato di Orihime e pronunciando le parole successive con la medesima faccia tosta.

«Non capisco perché te ne sei stata dieci minuti a guardarci, invece di muovere il culo e salire pure tu su ‘sto maledetto divano!».

Che Ichigo taccia all’improvviso, fissandolo con un’espressione da babbione a bocca spalancata e occhi sbarrati, è normale. Altrettanto normale è il fatto che Orihime finalmente sollevi la testa di scatto e lo guardi sconvolta, sbiancando più del tessuto chiaro della camicia da notte che indossa.

«Che cazzo hai detto?!».

Il primo a riprendere la parola è proprio Ichigo ma la sua voce esce così alterata e contraffatta dall’imbarazzo che sembra quasi impaziente di farselo ripetere. Ora, non che la vicinanza della ragazza non gli sia più che gradita ma è necessario diventare così espliciti solo per invitarla a far loro… compagnia?

«No! Non… non potevo intromettervi e interrompervi così! Non… non avrei dovuto neanche spiarvi!».

Orihime sembra riprendere un po’ di colore e di vitalità, quando solleva le mani e le agita freneticamente davanti al viso, allontanando da sé l’ipotesi avanzata dall’Arrancar: con che coraggio può seguire il suo consiglio? Non è quel tipo di persona che… prende e parte all’avventura senza troppo preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. E poi… perché Grimmjow deve possedere così poco pudore da non capire quanto imbarazzante sia tutta quella situazione?

«Ma che interromperci! Credi che abbia fatto tutto quel casino per niente?! È solo colpa di questo coglione che non voleva ti svegliassi per paura che ti sentissi molestata!».

Grimmjow non è tipo da frasi lunghe, tranne quando si tratta di sbertucciare allegramente l’odiato Shinigami che è al suo fianco, e imitare il tono scandalizzato della sua voce gli riesce così bene da mettere i brividi allo stesso Ichigo e da far scappare un sorrisetto nervoso alla povera Orihime, che si sente sempre più in equilibrio precario sui suoi due piedi. Continuano a fissarla e si sente quasi giudicata in ogni azione che compie e in ogni parola che pronuncia, tanto che persino formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto le pesa non poco.

«Grimmjow! Ti ho già detto che non puoi assillarla ogni maledetta volta ti venga la voglia!».

«Non mi assillate! … Non… cioè se provate a chiedermi… non è detto che… mi dia… fastidio…».

A questo punto Orihime vorrebbe solo che una voragine si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi e la inghiottisse. Non le piace tener testa a Ichigo a questo modo ma vorrebbe fargli comprendere che non è giusto si affanni così tanto per proteggerla. Le proposte dell’Arrancar sono spesso sfacciate e pesanti ma è sicura di sapervi rispondere, in qualche modo.

«Allora non ti dà fastidio muovere quei piedi e raggiungerci, no?».

«C… come? Proprio… proprio ora?!» sbotta Orihime in un pigolio confuso, scuotendo la testa mentre sente il coraggio venir meno. Forse potrebbe quasi farcela, se Grimmjow non la guardasse con tale intensità da consumarla letteralmente con gli occhi.

«Grimmjow, se non ha voglia, non puoi…».

«Ma se profuma di quello lontano un miglio! Sei tu che non senti un cazzo, coglione!».

Grimmjow dimentica spesso di essere l’unico a possedere quella capacità tutta ferina di avvertire certi significativi sbalzi ormonali negli altri. Non si tratta solo di sentire l’adrenalina che pompa forte nel sangue quando la rabbia e la paura dell’avversario crescono. Orihime, per esempio, sprizza feromoni da ogni poro, il suo odore la rende così appetibile che non metterle le mani addosso significherebbe farle un torto e perdersi una grossa occasione.

È per questo che l’Arrancar decide di non indugiare oltre e fa un balzo giù dal divano-letto, dirigendosi a grandi passi in direzione della ragazza. È così rapido che Orihime non ha la possibilità di scappare neanche se lo volesse – e non lo vuole – ma ha tuttavia il tempo di spostare lo sguardo in alto, sul ciuffo di capelli azzurri che è sempre una visione meno imbarazzante di quel corpo completamente nudo che quasi incombe lei. Ichigo lo osserva senza riuscire ad aprir bocca mentre Grimmjow la solleva da terra, tanto veloce che per un attimo le gira quasi la testa, e Orihime si ritrova con la guancia premuta contro il suo petto e… sì, è ancora febbricitante di un’eccitazione non completamente smaltita e lei si ritrova a sospirare pianissimo e ad accoccolarsi contro di lui. Continua a comandare al cuore di calmarsi ma quello per dispetto batte ancora più forte e alla fine socchiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dalle due braccia forti che la stringono tanto possessivamente da farla sentire ancora più piccola e fragile.

Si rende conto troppo tardi che Grimmjow ha raggiunto il divano-letto e l’ha mollata sul materasso senza tanti complimenti, mandandola a sbattere di schiena contro il povero Ichigo, che s’è slanciato all’ultimo secondo per raccoglierla fra le sue braccia e attutire almeno in parte la caduta.

«Ahi…!».

«E fa’ piano, animale, così la rompi!» sbraita il ragazzo con esagerata preoccupazione, approfondendo la stretta attorno alla vita morbida di Orihime con più convinzione del necessario. La pressione, su di lui, non si è allentata per niente e ora che la ragazza è così vicina gli sembra di impazzire. Dominarsi e impedirsi di cominciare a toccarla prima di subito è un’impresa non da poco, soprattutto perché il profumo dolce dei suoi lunghi capelli castani gli dà alla testa e si ritrova ad affondarci il naso dentro, inspirando piano prima di sussurrarle contro un orecchio.

«Scusami… non volevo escluderti… è solo che quel cretino esagera sempre…».

Orihime scuote appena il capo e stringe i suoi polsi, perché non vuole che sciolga la presa, non vuole separarsi dalla sensazione deliziosa del suo corpo teso e nervoso contro la schiena ma si vergogna ancora troppo per voltarsi completamente e guardarlo in faccia. Si limita a inclinare appena la testa e mormorare una scusa molto simile al suo indirizzo, mentre Grimmjow monta sul divano-letto e fa cigolare qualsiasi giuntura esistente.

«Scusami tu… non avrei dovuto spiarvi…» e anche Ichigo scuote la testa e borbotta un «no» burbero ma convinto.

«Che palle!» si limita a berciare l’Arrancar, che non si è perso una sola sillaba di quel discorso, per sua immensa scocciatura, e poi avvolge la ragazza in un abbraccio ben più possessivo, dividendola di malavoglia con Ichigo.

«Grimmjow…!».

Ichigo non ha tempo di esplicare completamente il suo richiamo, perché la bocca del ragazzo è già calata su quella di Orihime e la sta soffocando in un bacio tanto profondo quanto decisamente osceno. Orihime sobbalza, le iridi ambrate sgranate per la sorpresa che fissano il viso premuto contro il suo, e stacca una mano per dedicare una timida carezza all’Arrancar, che a sentire le sue dita scorrergli fra i capelli si spinge con ancora più entusiasmo contro di lei. Ma è quando la bocca di Ichigo le cala piano, pianissimo, sul collo e prende a riempirla di baci a fior di labbra, sottili e frustranti e dolci, che comincia a mancarle il fiato per davvero.

E poi le mani dello Shinigami scorrono lente sulla sua camicia da notte e le circondano i seni in una carezza gentile e Orihime avvampa fortissimo, si sente bruciare al punto da non riuscire a vergognarsi delle mani, invece molto più rudi, di Grimmjow che le afferrano le natiche con forza e gliele palpano senza alcun pudore. Le sente strusciare sul tessuto bianco a pois rossi del camicione e vorrebbe che fossero già sulla sua pelle e, quasi a intercettare quel suo pensiero, una mano dell’Arrancar scivola fra le sue gambe nude, stringendole l’interno di una coscia prima che un dito calloso si prema deciso contro le sue mutandine.

«Ahn!» un gemito le scappa, così velocemente che non ha il tempo di ingoiarlo, mentre il dito di Grimmjow indugia con più insistenza contro il tessuto appena inumidito, quasi avesse deciso di romperlo.

«Allora ti è piaciuto, lo spettacolino di prima!» sussurra malizioso contro le sue labbra, mentre Orihime arrossisce all’inverosimile e Ichigo gli rivolge un’occhiataccia nel buio.

«Grimmjow, potresti evitare di…».

«No».

La risposta secca e decisa indispone Ichigo ma ancor di più lo indispone la successiva mossa con cui il ragazzo afferra i lembi della camicia da notte e la strattona in alto, tanto che Orihime alza le braccia di riflesso più per evitare di vedersela letteralmente strappata di dosso che per assecondare con zelo il tentativo di spogliarla.

«Adesso va meglio» commenta soddisfatto l’Arrancar, lanciando l’indumento alle sue spalle e rammaricandosi che da sotto la ragazza indossi anche la canotta. Decisamente troppi vestiti!

«No che non va meglio! Non dovresti… mffgh!» Ichigo si sporge nella sua direzione, ancora stretto a Orihime, ma non riesce ad affermare cosa Grimmjow non avrebbe dovuto fare, perché quello gli occupa la bocca con un bacio prepotente e molesto che ha però l’effetto di costringerlo a dimenticare presto ogni recriminazione per tornare a concentrarsi sul corpo semi-nudo della ragazza stretta nel loro complicato abbraccio.

Le mani di Grimmjow sfilano via presto anche la canotta bianca e lui è finalmente libero di affondare la faccia fra i seni pesanti e caldi e strusciarci contro tutte le guance, strappando un brivido scandalizzato a lei e un verso scocciato a Ichigo, che torna a premerci sopra i palmi con forza, tanto per sottolineare che non è l’unico a potersi divertire, lì in mezzo.

Orihime sussulta e si volta a cercare la bocca di Ichigo ed è una sua guancia che trova e ricopre di baci adoranti, prima che il ragazzo le vada incontro e le sfiori le labbra in punta di lingua, per poi separargliele e infilarcela in mezzo, toccando quella della ragazza e trascinandola in un bacio stranamente languido. Lo sente strusciarsi con impazienza contro di lei e vorrebbe tanto che azzardasse una mossa più audace ma Grimmjow arriva per primo e le sue dita questa volta scavalcano l’elastico delle mutandine e la sfregano con decisione. Orihime perde un gemito fra le labbra di Ichigo e inarca la schiena, spingendosi involontariamente contro i polpastrelli che la frugano piano, contraendosi contro la falange che la viola appena, negandosi sadicamente proprio ora che più desidera quel contatto.

Lo sguardo azzurro di Grimmjow è tutto diretto verso il volto dello Shinigami dai capelli arancioni, che lo spia dall’alto della spalla di Orihime, e lo sfida mentre s’impegna a far crollare ogni inibizione della ragazza, afferrandole il clitoride fra l’indice e il pollice e stuzzicandolo in una frizione continua, che non lascia scampo.

Il tempo di esitazione di Ichigo si riduce al minimo quando la ragazza gli trema contro, contraendosi alla seconda e più rude intrusione dell’indice che ha smesso di torturarla e le si è ficcato in profondità fra le cosce. A quel punto è questione di pochi secondi, il tempo che una delle sue mani scivoli lungo il fianco scoperto di Orihime e abbassi le sue mutandine, quel tanto da sfiorarle la curva tonda di una natica e poi arrivare lì dove ci sono le dita di Grimmjow e litigarci letteralmente.

È un litigio di breve durata, per sua fortuna, e poi c’è solo il polpastrello di Ichigo che sfiora la sua apertura umida, forzando piano la resistenza dei muscoli e cercando di penetrarla senza farle male, impacciato dalla presenza dell’indice dell’altro che non agevola certo le sue mosse.

«Ti faccio male?» sussurra il ragazzo, afferrando un sibilo sottile di Orihime ma quella scuote la testa e lo invita a continuare con uno sguardo smarrito e anelante, sollevando un po’ la gamba per lasciare agio alla sua mano di muoversi con più decisione. E poi ci sono le bocche di Grimmjow e di Ichigo che tornano sul suo collo e le mani libere che le stringono i seni e palpano forte mentre le dita sembrano trovare un tacito accordo fra loro e prendono semplicemente a spingerle dentro, con tale forza e decisione che Orihime si ritrova a gemere senza neanche sapere perché.

Ichigo comincia ad avere il fiato corto, sempre più al limite dell’impazienza e i suoi polpastrelli ormai impregnati degli umori caldi della ragazza scivolano con tanta imprecisione che si chiede quanto a lungo resisterà in quelle condizioni. Orihime è morbidissima, bollente e dolcissima, vorrebbe solo morirle dentro una spinta dopo l’altra ma le dita di Grimmjow restano incastrate contro le sue e rompere il sottile equilibrio che si è creato sembra quasi un peccato.

«Mmm… Ichigo, datti una mossa o me la faccio prima io!».

C’è un patto non scritto fra loro due, per cui Ichigo è sempre stato il primo a prendere Orihime. Grimmjow la vede, molto banalmente, come una questione di rispetto fra avversari: se l’è conquistata lui per prima, per quanto gli bruci ammettere che lo Shinigami per una volta sia stato più bravo, s’è guadagnato un diritto di precedenza che perderà solo nell’istante in cui sarà l’umana stessa a buttarsi prima fra le sue braccia e l’Arrancar lavora giorno dopo giorno per ribaltare quello stato di fatto. E poi il fatto di avere una certa _supremazia_ su Ichigo lo ripaga ampiamente di una tale concessione.

«Uh!».

«Grimmjow!» la voce di Ichigo è alterata e strozzata da un’eccitazione che si è fatta ormai quasi ingestibile, sfilare le dita dal corpo caldo di Orihime è quasi un sollievo, per quanto momentaneo e inutile, che gli lascia già intravedere la meta finale.

Si mette a sedere e per un attimo, uno soltanto, Ichigo esita ancora mentre i suoi occhi si posano sulla schiena bianca e nuda di Orihime e l’accarezza in punta di dita, prima di sporgersi verso di lei.

«Sei sicura?» le sussurra come ogni volta, preoccupato che quegli amplessi triangolari e sconclusionati possano turbarla, e lei come ogni volta annuisce piano, lanciandogli un’occhiata così rassicurante e pulita che a Ichigo sembra di impazzire. È innamorato di quei grandi occhi ambrati, sono dolci come il miele e così belli che non può fare a meno di chiedersi sempre e comunque perché abbiano scelto di posarsi proprio su uno come lui e per quale assurdo miracolo riescano a restare così limpidi anche in una situazione simile.

E poi Orihime gli dà un bacio leggero sulla punta dello zigomo e arrossisce ancora mentre le mani del ragazzo le stringono i fianchi ma a intromettersi nella lentezza quasi esasperante dei suoi gesti arriva ancora una volta la voce forte e roca di Grimmjow.

«Dai, cazzo, è talmente sicura che fra poco è lei a scopare te! Sbrigati!».

Ichigo è lì lì per richiamare il suo nome per l’ennesima volta in una notte sola ma ci rinuncia, limitandosi a scoccargli un’occhiata indignata prima di riportare l’attenzione completamente e solamente sulla ragazza. L’Arrancar la tiene già per la vita, spingendola verso di sé e costringendola praticamente ad appoggiarsi alle sue spalle con i gomiti, ritrovandosi a fissarlo occhi negli occhi. Lo Shinigami se la ritrova così, sospesa sulle ginocchia, chinata in avanti e così maledettamente disponibile che tutta una serie di epiteti lusinghieri, forse, ma ben poco carini gli spuntano per la testa e si morde le labbra a sangue, si trattiene dallo spiegarle ad alta voce quanto i suoi fianchi larghi e morbidi lo facciano impazzire e ci morirebbe contro prima di subito, limitandosi a spingersi verso di lei e lasciare che sia il suo corpo a parlare e spera lo faccia in maniera decisamente meno rude.

Il primo affondo arriva un po’ all’improvviso per tutti, perché Ichigo neanche più ce la fa a trattenersi e Orihime sobbalza piacevolmente, spingendo la fronte contro quella di Grimmjow e ritrovandosi ad ansimargli contro sorpresa. Grimmjow dal canto suo ghigna e la mantiene ben ferma, così che la ragazza può solo inarcare la schiena e accogliere completamente l’erezione tesa e umida che le scava il ventre con urgenza in una frizione di carne contro carne così maledettamente piacevole che le viene da piangere.

Le mani grandi e callose dell’Arrancar sono di nuovo sui suoi seni e lei gli si aggrappa contro, conficcandogli involontariamente le unghie nella pelle ruvida delle spalle mentre asseconda la prima, profonda spinta di Ichigo e prova a non gemere forte per tutto il piacere che le sta donando. Si ritrova così a sospirare contro le labbra di Grimmjow e il suo sorriso è sempre meno sarcastico e sempre più… affamato. La palpa con più impazienza del solito e i suoi sguardi schizzano tutti dalla figura tesa e concentrata dello Shinigami alle sue spalle al suo corpo bianco e sudato, perché lo spettacolo che i due umani gli stanno offrendo è proprio di suo gradimento, perché vorrebbe essere al posto di Ichigo e fargli vedere come si spinge per davvero, perché Orihime è così deliziosamente appetitosa che se la prenderebbe anche subito mentre l’altro è ancora dentro di lei.

Si limita ad afferrarle il viso fra le mani con prepotenza e sente scapparle un singulto, prima che si chini sulla sua bocca e la divori in un lungo bacio così disperato e devastante che Orihime non sa più se gemere per ciò che Ichigo le sta facendo o per la sensazione di quella lingua arrogante che le invade la bocca. È caldissimo, Ichigo, alle sue spalle, è forte ma gentile e il suo corpo teso le grava contro la schiena così bene che sembra fatto apposta per incastrarsi completamente nel suo. Sente il suo respiro affannoso riscaldarle la pelle, proprio fra il collo e la scapola, dove la bocca del ragazzo si posa e la riempie di baci e piccoli morsi. Sente le sue mani risalire lungo la pancia e aggrapparsi disperatamente ai suoi seni mentre gli affondi si fanno più lenti e profondi e le scuotono il ventre con tanta forza che Orihime contrae ogni muscolo possa comandare pur di non lasciarlo scappare.

Sono belli quei momenti, mentre fanno l’amore e Ichigo è così fuso e confuso in lei che ha proprio paura possa allontanarsi e non tornare mai più ad esserle tanto vicino ma non c’è tempo per pensarci, non c’è tempo per scoprirsi troppo egoista e possessiva, la bocca di Grimmjow è ancora sulla sua, la viola, le toglie il fiato, le ricorda la sua fame e la fa sentire così desiderata come non si è mai sentita in vita sua. È bello ed è forte anche lui e Orihime seppellisce tutte e dieci le dita fra i suoi assurdi capelli azzurri, spingendosi contro il suo viso e provando a rassicurarlo che fra poco accontenterà anche lui, che non lo lascerà solo, e lui continua a mangiarsela, un bacio dopo l’altro, le tortura le labbra e le accarezza il viso, il collo, la pancia e poi una mano scivola sulla sua schiena e stringe forte la testa arancione di Ichigo. Grimmjow gliela solleva, si stacca da lei e spinge il viso del ragazzo contro il proprio, in un bacio ben più ferino e violento, una lotta umida e calda che si svolge a due passi dallo sguardo smarrito di Orihime.

Vorrebbe fermarli, perché non è necessaria tutta quella violenza solo per dimostrarsi… affetto ma non si intromette, restando affascinata ad osservarli premersi l’uno contro le labbra dell’altro mentre si ritrova praticamente stretta fra i loro corpi muscolosi. Sente tutto, ogni loro tremito e respiro, sente Ichigo che si muove sempre più veloce dentro di lei e sente l’eccitazione sempre più evidente di Grimmjow premerle contro la pancia, gli è ormai praticamente sdraiata addosso e lui si puntella soltanto sui gomiti, lasciando che Ichigo gliela spinga contro un affondo sconnesso dopo l’altro.

Lo Shinigami e l’umana sono al limite, l’Arrancar se ne rende perfettamente contro mentre scioglie Ichigo dall’ennesimo bacio e ora sono entrambi lì, a contendersi la bocca di Orihime, che non sa più chi stia baciando chi, sa soltanto che sta impazzendo e forse adesso muore per davvero perché non è possibile sostenere tanto piacere in un corpo così piccolo e fragile e poi c’è Ichigo che la chiama, fra un bacio e l’altro, la chiama con tanta urgenza che non può non sentirlo.

«Orihime…».

Perché è solo in quel momento che Ichigo si permette di chiamarla con il suo nome, è solo in quel momento che si sente abbastanza vicino a lei per non frapporre più alcuna barriera, proprio l’istante prima di perdersi completamente fra le sue cosce.

«Ichigo…».

Ed è quando finalmente Orihime replica in un sussurro più forte ed esasperato il suo nome – e sulla sua bocca suona così bene che sembra lo stia definendo proprio un angelo, il _suo angelo_ protettore – che non si può più procrastinare oltre. Ichigo le viene dentro, nell’ultima e più profonda delle spinte, le viene dentro mentre Orihime avverte un formicolio familiare che le esplode nel ventre e s’inerpica su per ogni nervo, devastandole ogni senso e ogni percezione finché non sente più niente e si rilascia, stremata e soddisfatta.

Per fortuna c’è Grimmjow e la ragazza non crolla ma resta sospesa fra le sue braccia, intrappolata in una stretta ferrea che non le lascia scampo. Non solleva subito lo sguardo e, quando lo fa, ci sono un paio di occhi fin troppo azzurri che la scrutano in un’attesa che si fa sempre più impaziente di secondo in secondo. Arrossisce, recuperando un pizzico di pudore nell’istante in cui la lucidità si riaffaccia nuovamente nella sua mente, arrossisce e sente distintamente Ichigo sfilarsi delicatamente dal suo corpo e restarle premuto contro la schiena, accarezzandola quasi con malinconia. È sempre una tortura allontanarsi da lei così presto, ricomincerebbe anche subito ma sa che non è possibile, che deve lasciar spazio anche all’Arrancar e che sarebbe puro egoismo tenersi Orihime tutta per sé. Ma quando quella pelle bianca e liscia sembra quasi ammiccare sotto i palmi, come fa a non essere egoista?

Si allontana in un sospiro sottile dalla ragazza,deponendo un bacio solitario sulla sua spalla, e si mette a sedere mollemente sul materasso mentre, contemporaneamente ai suoi movimenti, le braccia di Grimmjow si stringono attorno al corpo morbido di Orihime, cingono la vita e le accarezzano la schiena in maniera possessiva, sollecitandola nonostante sia ancora scossa dai brividi dell’orgasmo appena vissuto.

Ha fretta, l’Espada, tanta fretta perché il corpo della ragazza è già pronto, è caldissimo e sudato e lei gli sta ansimando contro l’orecchio in maniera tanto invitante che le darebbe volentieri un morso o due ma se c’è una cosa che ha imparato, a furia di convivere con quei due umani sconclusionati, è che per certi gesti ci vuole tempo. Orihime non è come Ichigo, con lei le maniere forti non funzionano, se vuole darle piacere – perché l’obiettivo, in quel genere di _battaglie lì_ è proprio questo – deve andare piano e per quanto detesti un simile atteggiamento, la prende come una sfida, una sfida a vincere persino se stesso pur di raggiungere l’obiettivo.

Questo non gli impedisce di strusciarsi contro di lei, incastrare il volto fra la spalla e il collo e prendere a lambirle la pelle in una serie di lappate e morsi profondi che la scuotono ancora. Il calore e l’adrenalina tornano a scorrerle nelle vene come lava pura e l’eccitazione di qualche istante prima neanche sembra essere sfumata. Orihime si sente impazzire fra le mani di Grimmjow, una sensazione totalmente diversa da quella che può darle Ichigo: i suoi sono tocchi pieni di cura e di dolcezza, le carezze dell’Arrancar sono rudi e impetuose, la consumano letteralmente, fanno sfrigolare ogni terminazione nervosa fino a toglierle il fiato e anche la capacità di pensare.

E poi ci sono i suoi occhi azzurri, così solitari e così affamati, che la scrutano fissi e felini e le mettono i brividi più di qualsiasi suo movimento. Le piace, le piace tantissimo anche lui ma la semplice idea la fa sentire sbagliata e ancora una volta divisa. Non c’è spazio per l’esitazione, però, perché l’esitazione, anche solo un gesto negato, può ferire più di qualsivoglia ragionamento. Non può scacciarlo, non ha cuore di fargli questo torto, _non ne ha voglia_ , è il suo corpo e il suo cuore che le chiedono di restare appiccicata a lui mentre la stringe fortissimo e quasi le impedisce di respirare, mentre se la tiene seduta in grembo, si struscia duro e teso contro le sue cosce e le palpa imperiosamente i seni. Si china sul suo viso, lo bacia piano, leggera, una, due, tre volte, finché Grimmjow non si stanca di quegli sfioramenti lievi e non le cattura le labbra fra i denti, in un morso che dà dolore e piacere assieme, e Orihime si lascia intrappolare dalle sue mosse, sente la punta della sua erezione pulsare e premere contro la carne umida senza però entrare e il desiderio di averlo dentro di sé è così forte da fare male. Eppure c’è ancora Kurosaki alle sue spalle, non dovrebbe trascurarlo ma l’Espada la intrappola e non le permette di distrarsi, la confusione e la voglia annebbiano la mente…

E poi c’è la mano di Ichigo che si poggia dolcemente sulla sua nuca, c’è la carezza distratta che le scosta i capelli e la scopre piano in una mossa che la rassicura e scaccia via ogni dubbio. Lui sa, percepisce benissimo le sue paure, sono le stesse che lo bloccano ogni volta che si permette di cedere alla matassa di emozioni intricate che lo tengono legato a entrambi, ma non può permettere che Orihime si punisca nella masochistica intenzione di non farlo soffrire.

La gelosia che gli monta in corpo, che brucia lo stomaco e secca la gola, quando anche solo si permette di immaginarseli – da soli e insieme ma _senza di lui_ – è qualcosa di giustificabile ma vergognoso. Lo Shinigami sente di non potersi arrogare il diritto di reclamarli solo per sé, lui che non riesce a scegliere definitivamente nessuno di loro due, ma in questi momenti non c’è spazio né per la gelosia né per il pudore. È lo stesso desiderio e la stessa voglia che fa luccicare le loro iridi anche nel buio della stanza a spingerlo a sedersi di fianco a loro due, a osservarli, sorvegliarli e toccarli mentre sono così vicini, nel tentativo di stabilire un contatto che non lo escluda, perché ha un disperato bisogno della loro compagnia e del loro calore.

Li sfiora, accarezza le vertebre di Orihime in punta di dita, preme forte una spalla di Grimmjow e si accomoda meglio sul materasso, lascia che la ragazza si sporga verso di lui, le cattura il mento fra le dita e le dona un bacio lungo e lentissimo, che stempera almeno un po’ la tensione, mentre le mani dell’Arrancar scendono sui suoi fianchi larghi e morbidi e li stringono forte.

Orihime trattiene il fiato ma è troppo tardi e già Ichigo si mangia il suo primo gemito, quando l’Espada la penetra senza alcun riguardo, ingombrandola con la sua presenza in una sola spinta, violenta e impetuosa, che fa meno male del solito soltanto perché è già stata adeguatamente preparata dall’amplesso di poco prima. È sempre così il primo affondo, un incastro contorto, fatto d’attriti e di sofferenza che diventa piacere e le sue guance si colorano di un rosso intenso nel constatare quanto effettivamente le piaccia anche quel modo di fare.

Ma non c’è proprio tempo per pensare, soltanto per inarcare la schiena quando arriva la seconda spinta, che la fa contorcere contro le labbra dolci di Ichigo, tanto che Orihime le lambisce affamata con la punta della lingua, se ne vergogna e fa per ritrarsi ma la mano grande del ragazzo è ferma sulla sua nuca e la sua bocca si preme forte in un bacio che la invade e li impegna entrambi fino all’ultimo respiro. E poi arrivano i denti di Grimmjow, affilati, che le mordono una spalla e poi il collo e la fanno sibilare piano, prima di sfiorarle la mandibola e quindi la guancia. Incominciano a litigare, di nuovo, lui e Ichigo, in una lotta fatta di baci che si contendono la sua bocca e Orihime cerca di accontentare tutti senza favoritismi, sfiorando le labbra dell’uno e dell’altro.

È tutto drammaticamente bello, si sente circondata ma non oppressa, piuttosto avvolta in un abbraccio che non lascia aperto un solo spiraglio, oggetto di tanto desiderio e tanto affetto che ha paura che tutti quei sentimenti siano troppo forti perché il suo cuore possa sopportarli, perché ogni volta quel contatto la mette alla prova più di quelle precedenti.

Ma poi cominciano le spinte, gli affondi lunghi e profondi di Grimmjow, che la scuotono dalla base del ventre fino alla sommità della colonna vertebrale, le fanno venire l’affanno, la costringono a staccarsi dalle loro bocche per riprendere quel po’ di aria necessaria a non svenire. È allora che davanti ai suoi occhi l’Arrancar si sporge completamente sul volto di Ichigo e lo divora in un bacio, tanto denso e soffocante che la ragazza s’incanta ad osservarli, dimenticando per un istante quello che le sta succedendo.

Dovranno spiegarle un giorno perché sanno essere così estremi nei loro comportamenti, perché nella vita di tutti i giorni sappiano maltrattarsi tanto testardamente ma non riescano poi a fare a meno di quei contatti profondi, di quei baci che scavano nella bocca, che si fanno concitati e assurdamente lunghi, tanto da farli andare entrambi in apnea ma non si staccano, non si allontanano. Ci sono le loro lingue che si scontrano e litigano come se stessero combattendo anche in questo preciso istante, c’è la mano grande e ruvida di Grimmjow che gli graffia la schiena e ci sono le dita di Ichigo infilate fra le ciocche di capelli azzurri, che le stringono forte e le tirano. Orihime muove i fianchi inconsciamente, andando incontro all’Espada, che in quella posizione semi-seduta ha molta meno libertà di manovra del solito, ed è come se una miriade di scintille si accendesse dietro le sue retine, offuscando la sua visuale. Li muove ancora una volta, lasciando che il suo sesso caldissimo si spinga ancora più in fondo, strusciando e premendo contro le pareti tese del suo ventre e il corpo di Grimmjow è scosso da un brivido violento a sua volta, mentre le stringe la vita con la mano libera e si stacca dalle labbra di Ichigo, per dedicarle tutta l’attenzione che merita.

È morbida, Orihime, e umida e bollente, scivolarle dentro è un lusso che si è conquistato buttandosi alle spalle il lato più radicale ed esasperato della sua anima da Hollow, è una rinuncia faticosissima che però la dolcezza e la disponibilità dell’umana ripagano ampiamente. Lo sta facendo letteralmente impazzire e ora che ha preso a roteare il bacino e sfregarsi, lenta e costante, contro il suo inguine, il sospetto più grande che gli sorge in petto è che voglia ucciderlo.

Il senso di possesso che gli brucia quando i due umani sono così vicini al suo corpo, così spaventosamente proni alle sue carezze e alle sue voglie, lo rende se possibile anche più impetuoso e vorace. Sono tutti suoi e soltanto suoi, tocca quei muscoli tesi sotto le sue dita e vorrebbe consumarli, divorarli ma non può, gli servono vivi e vegeti, ha bisogno del loro calore e di essere toccato di rimando ancora e con ancora più entusiasmo.

La sua mano scivola veloce lungo la pancia di Ichigo, gli pizzica una coscia con fare dispettoso ma non si trattiene più di tanto prima di calare fra le sue gambe e impugnarlo saldamente. È palese quanto quella scena lo abbia entusiasmato non poco, il modo in cui si appoggia alle loro spalle, stringendole fra le dita forse con forza eccessiva, gli fa comprendere l’esatta misura anche della sua impazienza.

È divertente sollecitarlo a quel modo, lo Shinigami non parla perché non vuole intromettersi ma il senso di potenza che gli dà poter far sussultare entrambi sotto le sue mani è troppo forte per essere ignorato e il modo in cui il ragazzo inarca la schiena, gemendo quando i polpastrelli sfregano la sua pelle tesa e umida, è decisamente soddisfacente per lui.

Non c’è possibilità di scambiarsi altri baci, sono tutti e tre troppo impegnati ad appoggiarsi l’uno contro l’altro e respirare a fondo, mentre l’aria s’incastra in gola insieme ai gemiti e a un’eccitazione che fa pompare il cuore così velocemente da minacciare di farlo scoppiare. Le mani di Ichigo sono premute sulle loro schiene, i suoi fianchi si muovono contro il palmo della mano di Grimmjow con un’urgenza che non si può dissimulare e il suo sguardo reso liquido dall’eccitazione saetta dall’Espada all’amica senza fermarsi un solo istante. Sono così dannatamente belli mentre fanno l’amore davanti ai suoi occhi, fronte contro fronte, le labbra che si sfiorano senza mai toccarsi e Orihime sembra così piccola e fragile mentre sobbalza, il volto contorto dall’esaltazione e dalla sorpresa, provando ad assecondare le spinte rudi e sempre più veloci del compagno, premendosi sul suo petto e rimangiandosi un sospiro spezzato.

Ma non ha dimenticato Ichigo, non potrebbe farlo neanche mentre viene letteralmente travolta quell’impeto di passione incontenibile. La mano, ancora appoggiata alla sua spalla, scende lenta e timida lungo il suo fianco e raggiunge quella già stretta di Grimmjow . Allo Shinigami scappa un gemito acuto quando avverte i suoi polpastrelli lisci e morbidi sfiorare piano la punta della sua erezione, così leggeri da credere che abbia quasi immaginato il suo tocco. Ma non è così, la mano della ragazza, il suo palmo, lo sfrega pianissimo mentre si aggiunge a quella dell’Espada e prova a seguirne il ritmo. Orihime cerca disperatamente di adeguarsi ma gli affondi nel suo corpo si fanno assassini e la lucidità è solo un lontano ricordo.

Sono tutti e tre così vicini, c’è il respiro di Ichigo contro la sua pelle, le labbra di Grimmjow su una guancia, è tutto davvero troppo anche stavolta per provare a resistere ancora. La prima a cedere è proprio lei, attraversata da contrazioni sempre più forti che scuotono i suoi muscoli già stanchi e provati dalla fatica. La mano che ancora accarezza lo Shinigami si stringe in uno spasmo violento e lo stesso movimento fa quella dell’Arrancar ed è così che anche il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni cede, aggrappandosi alla schiena di entrambi e abbandonandosi completamente alla tensione che lo innerva tutto e si scarica proprio lì, dove i palmi caldissimi dei due ragazzi ancora lo sollecitano.

A Grimmjow bastano poche altre spinte dentro il corpo ormai arrendevole della ragazza, che asseconda i suoi ultimi affondi senza opporre alcun genere di resistenza, per venire in un ringhio basso e soddisfatto fra le sue cosce, adesso sì completamente soddisfatto. Non lascia che si allontanino, però, abbraccia Orihime e tiene una mano sulla nuca di Ichigo, desideroso com’è di percepire ancora il loro calore. Sono suoi, sono le sue prede e sono anche più di questo, anche se la sua natura da Hollow non gli permette trovare la parola giusta ma non gli importa, ha bisogno della loro presenza e non di spiegazioni dettagliate dei propri impulsi. La calma cala, finalmente e completamente, su di loro e per alcuni secondi Orihime crede di potersi abbandonare al sonno senza remora alcuna ma è una speranza destinata a sfumare presto, quando Ichigo si stacca piano da loro e resta a fissarli.

«Allora, ti stacchi? Non vedi che la stai soffocando?».

«Ma no, Kurosaki-kun, non ti preoccupare, io non…».

«Ma che cazzo vuoi, è lei che non riesce a starmi lontana, fattene una ragione!».

«Grimmjow, non…».

«Piantala di fare il buffone!».

La ragazza rinuncia quasi subito a spiegarsi, sarebbe perfettamente inutile, visto quanto i due ragazzi possono diventare testardi quando decidono di litigare. I successivi minuti li spende tutti nel provare a metterli d’accordo, distribuisce carezze, parole sussurrate e sguardi rassegnati all’indirizzo dell’uno e dell’altro, finché la stanchezza non si fa per tutti e tre così forte che persino l’arrogante Espada e l’orgoglioso Shinigami devono arrendersi al sonno, che li costringe lunghi distesi sul materasso, senza possibilità di fare un solo passo fuori dal divano-letto.

La luce del mattino li sorprende tutti e tre profondamente addormentati e ancora spossati dalla lunga e intensa nottata, intrecciati l’uno all’altro al centro del divano-letto in un quadretto che all’apparenza pare addirittura pacifico, forse perché in mezzo c’è Orihime. Ichigo le dorme contro, abbracciato protettivamente alla sua schiena, mentre la testa di Grimmjow è sprofondata senza alcun pudore fra i suoi seni grandi e il ragazzo russa saporitamente, incurante di tutto il rumore che sta facendo.

La prima a risvegliarsi è proprio Orihime, che sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, orientando lo sguardo a fatica nella penombra illuminata della stanza. I ricordi della notte appena trascorsa la assalgono all’improvviso, prima confusi e poi sempre più chiari. Ci vuole un po’ per domare il batticuore imbarazzato che la pervade, insieme alla domanda insistente che la perseguita con rinnovato vigore, ora che la lucidità è tornata completamente: perché si è comportata a quel modo? Perché… è stata tanto sfacciata? E perché Grimmjow e Kurosaki non l’hanno… giudicata male?

Sono pensieri oziosi, a cui Orihime stessa sa benissimo che non serve risposta, perché non c’è soluzione che tenga di fronte ai suoi timori. Restano lì e sbiadiscono ben presto sullo sfondo, mentre accarezza dolcemente il capo di Grimmjow e il polso della mano di Ichigo stretta sulla sua pancia. Ed è quella mano a muoversi impercettibilmente in reazione al suo gesto: lo Shinigami si stringe un po’ di più contro di lei e affonda il viso nel suo collo, inspirando piano.

«Orihime… stai bene…?» è la domanda che borbotta con voce rauca, senza aver ancora aperto gli occhi, e Orihime annuisce appena, prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione e incrociare lo schermo di una zazzera assurdamente arancione.

«Sì… Kurosaki…» sospira e il suo tono è così tranquillo che Ichigo decide che non è il caso di insistere con le rassicurazioni, nonostante si senta sempre irragionevolmente in colpa dopo le loro nottate passate insieme. Il terrore di poterle fare del male anche in una situazione che dovrebbe essere piacevole per tutti e tre è sempre grande ma lo sguardo che la ragazza gli sta rivolgendo è pacato e per nulla turbato, non in maniera negativa per lo meno.

Ichigo si china piano sul suo viso, lasciandole un bacio leggerissimo all’angolo della bocca in un muto “buongiorno”, che Orihime ricambia arrossendo fino alla punta dei capelli ma senza sottrarsi. Gli va incontro, facendo sì che siano le loro labbra a incontrarsi, e si perde in un bacio lento e dolcissimo che spazza via buona parte dei suoi turbamenti. Restano premuti l’uno contro l’altro forse solo per pochi secondi o forse persino per minuti interi, Orihime non sa dirlo, è troppo concentrata a percepire il calore gentile del respiro di Ichigo arrossarle una guancia per pensare ad altro, così come Ichigo è troppo preso ad assaporare la sua bocca e le sue labbra per ricordarsi che non sono soli.

«Ahia!».

Il gemito sofferente di Orihime glielo ricorda, così come il pizzico dolorosissimo sul suo fianco da parte di due dita ruvide e nient’affatto dolci. Si voltano entrambi, in tempo per sorprendere la bocca di Grimmjow sul seno della ragazza, ancora schiusa in un morso non troppo forte che pure ha lasciato un segno rosso sulla sua pelle candida.

«Ma cosa diamine combini?!» protesta Ichigo, stringendo protettivamente la vita di Orihime.

Grimmjow lo ignora, prendendosi il suo temo per stropicciarsi gli occhi con il palmo della mano, prima di riappoggiare la testa sul seno della ragazza in un intento chiaramente provocatorio e stringerla a sua volta.

«Piantatela di fare quelle mossette carine davanti a me, fate vomitare!» commenta dissacrante, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il palato e rivolgendo a entrambi uno sguardo affilato che tradisce però una punta d’impermalita gelosia. È chiaro che all’Arrancar non piace quando l’attenzione non è focalizzata esclusivamente sulla sua persona e ancor meno quando viene pure escluso dalle effusioni fra i due umani. Orihime però non casca nella trappola del suo comportamento dispettoso e gli accarezza piano i capelli, costringendolo a lanciarle un’occhiata che vuole essere aggressiva ma suona spaventosamente smarrita.

«Non volevamo escluderti, Grimmjow, pensavamo stessi dormendo…».

Lo Shinigami la osserva sorpreso, mentre Grimmjow stringe le palpebre, esitando per un brevissimo istante sulla successiva risposta.

«Ma chissenefrega di essere escluso!» borbotta alla fine.

«Lascialo perdere, Orihime, si diverte a provocare perché non sa fare altro!» commenta Ichigo piccato. Non gli va per nulla quando il ragazzo si rivolge con tanta scortesia nei confronti dell’amica, la maleducazione verso Orihime è una di quelle cose che ha scoperto di poter tollerare davvero poco.

«Parla uno che non è bravo neanche a trombare!».

«Grimmjow, adesso piantala! E poi lo sai che non è vero!».

Orihime sospira, mentre si ritrova al centro esatto di uno scambio bruciante di sguardi assassini, che fendono più delle Zanpakutō dei due ragazzi. È in momenti tanto convulsi che si chiede, quasi con rassegnazione, perché continui a sopportare pazientemente i loro litigi spesso immotivati, cercando persino a farli riappacificare.

In realtà lo sa benissimo anche lei, mentre si mette a sedere e prova a redimere l’ennesimo contrasto, che la risposta a quella domanda è semplicissima, incastonata al centro esatto del suo petto, e in fondo non ha neanche bisogno di essere spiegata ad alta voce, perché lei la comprende benissimo anche così, osservando le buffissime espressioni sui volti congestionati dalla rabbia di Ichigo e Grimmjow.


End file.
